lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Emile Hirsh
Emile Hirsh is the son of Thalmes, and Lessley Hirsh making him a member of House Hirsh. Emile has three siblings in the form of Josh, Astria, and Emily Hirsh of which Josh is the heir of House Hirsh and leads the military forces of the house while being engaged to Emile's love in Taylor Swift, while his sister Emily is a powerful Magi and following the founding of the Order of the Blue Dragon she has come to join this new order, while the youngest in Astria Hirsh has become a skilled assasin for the Order of the Violet Dragon. Emile is deeply in love with Taylor Swift who wishes to marry him, but the conflict between him and his brother is such that the politics of the situation are becoming more and more blurry as to who will become the victor between the two brothers. Emile was born two years after his brother Josh and this meant that he was going to be the third in line behind his brother to be the heir of House Hirsh. In this position at first he attempted to befriend his brother Josh and be loyal to him but this was met with bullying on the part of his brother who turned the noble boys of Brill against his brother and forced him to live a life of near continues bullying for much of his youth. Despite this he remained loyal to his brother even as he fell into darkness, and it was in this loyalty that he met with William Swift in a moment that would change him forever. Before he could meet with William he saved Taylor Swift from death and this set off a chain of events that culminated in marriage between Taylor and his brother Josh which caused him immense pain. History Early History Emile was born two years after his brother Josh and this meant that he was going to be the third in line behind his brother to be the heir of House Hirsh. In this position at first he attempted to befriend his brother Josh and be loyal to him but this was met with bullying on the part of his brother who turned the noble boys of Brill against his brother and forced him to live a life of near continues bullying for much of his youth. Taylor Swift Despite this he remained loyal to his brother even as he fell into darkness, and it was in this loyalty that he met with William Swift in a moment that would change him forever.During the events of the Lucernian Civil War the only effect the war had on Taylor was the influx of funds for her temple, and for this reason she was completely unprepared for the coming attack she would suffer during the final days of the conflict. While Taylor was in the House Swift estate she was attacked by Stephan De'Marco, who attempted to kill her after he had been bought off by the leadership of the Kingdom of Bolten. Stephen's initial ambush failed to hit her so he chased her around the house until he was finally stopped by Emile Hirsh who happened to be arriving at the estate to meet with William Swift. Emile and Stephan engaged in a duel and Emile was victorious but wasn't able to kill Stephan who managed to escape the estate. Love Sadness Family Members Relationships Category:Vandal Category:House Hirsh Category:People Category:Human Category:Dragon Knight Category:Knight